


Risk

by Hotgitay



Series: That’s when I knew [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Robert realizes there may be something more to his renewed friendship with his former best friend Lucas and faces the newfound feelings that come with that realization





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrittanyNicole22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyNicole22/gifts).



Robert wasn’t blind, nor was he stupid, he could see what was going on. At some point, the constant hanging out he had been doing with Lucas had crossed over the lines of friendship and into something lighter and heavier then friendship.

They would go out for drinks at bars, they’ve hung out at each other’s houses & watched football games with each other, Lucas would tell him awful pun filled jokes that he would laugh his ass off at and it was actually nice.

He liked the company of the older man maybe more than he even should, considering how he once felt about him. Lucas would make him laugh and smile, real smiles. He’s hardly had any of those for a while now. 

He’s been on a few dates with people since Claire died, trying to put himself out there, force himself to move on. He’s had a few relationships here and there but they never lasted. The last serious relationship he’s had since in awhile was with an ex boyfriend that he had met at a gym, the breakup was brutal though.

Turned out his ex had cheated on him, not just that he lied to him, when he confronted him about his suspicions. It hurt because he liked his ex a lot, he fell hard for him and it blew up in his face when his ex finally admitted that he cheated on him. He told him to get the fuck out of his house and to never contact him ever again. He cursed him out & when the bastard left, he let himself break down. He barely slept at all that night, the tears pouring out like crazy.

He’s developed trust issues from that relationship in particular. You see, the thing about Robert is that he likes to keep his personal life private, what he does when he’s not working is his business and his alone.

Could Robert risk ruining his friendship with Lucas by pursuing him? He’s been giving the man little hints here and there about his interest in him but he doesn’t know if Lucas is perceptive to them. There was one instance in particular where they were watching football together and both their hands reached for the remote control. When their hands touched, neither one mentioned it ever again. Robert's cheeks reddened when that happened. 

Another awkward encounter was in the midst of happening, spending time with one another, sitting a little too close to each other. They were talking about some deep stuff, Lucas had told him about growing up in Australia. He was listening to every single word, intrigued by what Lucas was saying. Then after that, Lucas was teasing Robert.

“Is that a giggle I just heard?” Lucas teased his best friend. Robert bashfully hit him with his hands, “That was a laugh, not a giggle. I don’t giggle.” Robert argued with him, not even realizing that they were touching, getting carried away in their colorful banter.


End file.
